


Hooking Up

by E_Ng714



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Ng714/pseuds/E_Ng714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance meeting at a bar, Horatio and Ryan break one of the oldest rules of the workplace: never hook up with someone on the job, it can only lead to disaster. Can Horatio and Ryan beat the odds? Or are they destined to become another example?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my private collection, never intended to be published. But I like the audience on here, so I decided to try it out. Hope you enjoy!

“Mr. Wolfe.”

Ryan froze on his barstool. Other than bill collectors and telemarketers, only one person called him by that name; his boss-Horatio Caine. But what the hell was he doing here at a gay bar an hour’s drive from Miami?

“H,” Ryan flustered, turning around. “What are you doing here?”

Horatio gave him a sideways glance. He had just broke the no. 1 rule in the Nickel bar: never ask anyone what they were doing there, because they were all doing the same thing-hooking up.

Nickel’s was where men went to hook up with other men without being outted. A lot of prominent men came here; city councilmen, doctors, lawyers, athletes, and a certain high profile red-headed police lieutenant. Many of the patrons here were among H’s high profile enemies in Miami. But there was a secret code here; don’t ask don’t tell was strictly observed. The consequences were deadly. So imagine Horatio’s surprise when Ryan Wolfe, the young CSI who he had his eye on for over a year now but had strictly forbidden himself from touching walked into his favorite getaway spot.

“I might ask you the same thing,” Horatio answered in typical fashion. “Are you waiting for anyone?”

Ryan shrugged. “A friend of mine told me about this place. He was supposed to meet me here but he got…sidetracked,” Ryan answered. Horatio nodded in understanding.

“Sorry to hear that. What are you drinking?” he asked, signaling for the bartender.

“Uh, Incredible Hulk,” Ryan decided, feeling bold.

“You sure about that?” The bartender asked, looking at Ryan doubtfully.

“Yeah, why not?” Ryan snapped defensively.

“Luke it’s alright,” Horatio assured the bartender. “I’ll be taking care of this gentleman tonight.”

“Whatever you say John,” the bartender shrugged. “Your usual?”

_Usual?_ Ryan thought to himself. _How often does H come here? And who is John?_

The bartender returned with the drinks: one Incredible Hulk for Ryan and a double shot of the bar’s premium Irish whiskey for Horatio aka ‘John’. Horatio picked up the drinks and motioned for Ryan to follow him to a secluded booth in the corner.

They were quiet for a long while. They didn’t want to talk about work, nor did they want to discuss why they each had drove an hour out of their way to keep their personal life a secret. Horatio dated a few women from time to time and Ryan struck out with women again and again; but the one thing they both had in common, just like everyone else at the bar is that they preferred the company of men. They could come here and relax without being judged. They avoided the three ‘no-no’s’ when it came to bar room conversation: Politics, religion, and sex; but added a fourth-work. That left sports, money, and current events. There were pool tables and a few poker tables and video poker machines, and a new style jukebox with over five thousand songs at twenty five cents per play.

Ryan kept his eyes on his drink. He always found it hard to look at his incredibly sexy boss in the face; with his piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair, Ryan could go weak in the knees just thinking about him. But he knew that even if Horatio was gay he was way out of Ryan’s league, and his boss as well so there was no chance.

Horatio eyed his incredibly delicious team member whom he had strictly forbidden himself from touching. But that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it, every night before he went to bed. Ryan ignited his lust like no one else had done, not even Speed. Nothing had come of that, they had hooked up once and Horatio had ended it, not wanting things to get awkward between them. Speed had agreed, and they had managed to remain friends. Ryan was highly emotional and a bit irrational at times, so Horatio didn’t even want to pursue it, plus if anyone at the job found out he would have to deal with that fall out as well. So he tried to leave it alone, but every time he caught a glimpse of those big beautiful hazel eyes, or those pouty lips, or that sweet ass he felt his resolve slip a little more; and he knew that without a doubt that even though it he would live to regret it he would have Mr. Wolfe that night.

Ryan was hopeful. As they exchanged small talk over their drink and then made to leave, his hopes were almost dashed when they reached their cars. He glanced back at the motel adjoining the bar, but shuddered at the thought of having sex in such a sleazy, dingy establishment; and apparently Horatio did as well.

“Well H, I guess I’ll see you-”

“Meet me at this address,” Horatio handed Ryan the paper he had been writing on while they were talking.

When Ryan arrived a little more than an hour later, Horatio was waiting for him.

“Would you like a drink?” Horatio offered a very nervous Ryan.

“Uh yes, what do you have?”

“Let’s see. Whiskey, scotch, brandy…” all hard liquors that Ryan detested. But he knew he would need something.

“Uh brandy is fine.”

Horatio poured Ryan a glass and he took a long gulp. The liquor burned on the way down and went straight to his head, and that along with the drink earlier served to relax him .

“Feeling more relaxed?” Horatio asked, joining Ryan on the couch.

Horatio was so close that Ryan could smell his scent, spicy and masculine. He could see the fine red hairs that lined his chest and his eyelashes, which were nearly invisible unless seen up close. Horatio’s voice was deep and husky and oh so sexy. Ryan shuddered as ripples of desire ran though him. He met Horatio’s eyes and saw that they were hazy with lust, with ignited a fire in him like he had never known. Just seeing Horatio looking at him like that made him so horny that he straddled Horatio and kissed him, softly at first then deeper. Horatio teased Ryan’s lips apart with his tongue. He normally didn’t kiss, he felt it was too personal but he made an exception for Ryan’s pouty lips. He reached behind to cup and squeeze Ryan sweet ass, which he had been craving since he first laid eyes on it. Ryan moaned, his ass was very sensitive. He responded by grounding his hardened cock into Horatio’s and thrusting his tongue into Horatio’s mouth. Horatio stood up and carefully guided Ryan back to his bedroom while their lips were still connected; they were grasping at each others clothes, leaving a trail of garments in their wake. By the time Horatio laid Ryan down on his bed and climbed on top of him they were both shirtless and Horatio was working to undo Ryan’s pants. He pulled them down and then off, and stopped to study the tenting in Ryan’s boxers. He reached inside and combed is fingers through Ryan’s hairs before wrapping his hands around Ryan’s stiff dick, which was moist with sweat and pre cum. As he slid Ryan’s boxers down and his dick finally sprang free, Horatio bit his lip to keep from drooling at the beautiful work of art, with the smooth shaft and perfect cherry head. That, combined with his body which was well toned with not an ounce of fat anywhere to be found was almost too much for the older man.

Ryan watched as the look in Horatio’s eyes went from lusty to absolutely feral in a matter of seconds has he scanned his body. Ryan could see his mouth watering as Horatio leaned down and wrapped his warm, wet mouth around Ryan’s length.

“Uhhhh…oh!” Ryan exclaimed as Horatio drew him further and further into his mouth. Ryan’s hips moved involuntarily, pumping in and out of Horatio’s mouth and running his hands through Horatio’s soft, red hair. Ryan could feel Horatio probing him gently with a lubed finger, slowly teasing into his entrance until he found his prostate and Ryan released a fresh wail in response.

“H…oh god H…uhhh…” Horatio shuddered and struggled to control himself, but the sound of Ryan’s wails and moans was having its effect on him.

“H…I’m coming…I’m…oh fuck!” Ryan exclaimed as he climaxed into H’s mouth. To his surprise, Horatio swallowed every drop. He then saw Horatio reach for a condom and slid his silky black boxers off to reveal a huge cock, cherry red, long strong, and threatening. Ryan instantly dropped to his knees and took the head in his mouth, reveling at the small hiss that escaped Horatio’s lips.

As Ryan sucked on Horatio he stroked his new erection, his moaning on Horatio’s cock combined with the sight of him on his knees jerking himself off sent Horatio over the edge far sooner than he expected. He grabbed the lube and tossed it to Ryan.

“Prep yourself,” he ordered.

Ryan did as he was told, never taking his eyes off Horatio as he used one hand to stretch himself out and another to massage his raging erection. Horatio watched and smiled to himself when he felt his cock twitching again and growing hard in anticipation of burying itself into Ryan’s sweet little ass.

“So how do you want it?” Horatio asked as he rolled a condom on, contemplating which position he wanted to take Ryan in.

“On my back,” Ryan answered. Horatio raised his eyebrow, and Ryan responded. “I’m not a virgin, Horatio. I can take it. And I like it rough.”

“We shall see Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio answered and pulled Ryan close to him and secured his legs around his waist. “We shall see.” With that he entered Ryan with one quick, smooth stroke. Ryan gasped. Horatio held still for a minute before starting off slowly, clamping his lips down together so he wouldn’t cry out at Ryan’s hotness. But as he glanced down as the look on Ryan’s face he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet for long.

“C’mon H,” Ryan panted. “I told you I like it rough!” Horatio responded by pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in with all nearly all his might.

“God H! Like that!” Ryan yelled as Horatio slammed into him again, and again, and again with increasing force each time. Horatio let out a deep groan, unable to suppress it any longer and shut his eyes tight as he attempted to maintain some form of control.

“Fuck Ryan,” he muttered. “Your ass is so good…I knew it…I knew this sweet ass of yours would feel like this…ahhh…god…” Horatio was babbling, totally lost in his own pleasure.

He suddenly decided a change in position was in order. He flipped Ryan over onto all fours and grasped firm hold of his hips and pounded his sweet ass without mercy.

“H! H! Oh, god! H! Oh god! Fuck me!” Ryan wailed at the top of his lungs, his cries ringing out like music to Horatio’s ears.

“Ryan,” Horatio groaned through clenched teeth. “Ummmm Ryan!”

“H, I’m coming…Fuck! H!” Ryan exclaimed. His ass clenched as he released, causing H to explode, bringing forth an impressive string of profanity when he released.

“Excuse me,” he said, and went into his private bathroom. “You can use the bathroom down the hall,” he said to Ryan.

Ryan bolted down the hall to wash up. He wanted a shower but the thought of showering and putting back on the same clothes kicked his OCD into high gear and made his skin crawl. He dressed quickly and bid Horatio an awkward good night.

“Well H, I’ll see you tomorrow at work…”

“That you will, Mr. Wolfe.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the lab things would have seemed normal to any other person observing Horatio and Ryan. As usual, Horatio kept Ryan at a distance and speaking tohim occasionally and Ryan responded in kind. A keen observer would have noticed that Ryan had a slight limp and Horatio wore an uncharacteristically serene expression; but no one was paying that close attention.

Horatio was hoping that since they had done it, he would be able to walk away. He patiently waited for his interest to fade-in vain. Every night he still dreamed about Ryan’s sweet ass and juicy cock, and heard Ryan’s cries in his dreams. He could see Ryan’s dreamy expression when he closed his eyes. His cock ached and throbbed for him, and his hand just wasn’t enough anymore. He held out for as long as he could, overNa week. But then Ryan had to go and wear that mint green Polo shirt of his, the one that accented his muscles perfectly, with those white pants that made his ass look so delicious. It was totally his fault.

Ryan was resigning himself to the fact that he had a one night stand with his boss and had experienced the most mind blowing sex that he had ever had, and now it was over and he could barely be in the same room with Horatio. Every night when he went to sleep he could hear Horatio's deep sexy voice in his ear, panting, moaning, groaning and swearing. He could smell Horatio’s spicy, masculine scent. He could feel Horatio inside him pumping hard and fast, steering them both towards climax; which would never happen again. Or so he thought. Then, nine days later Horatio walked up to him in trace and uttered four words.

“My place. Ten o’clock.”

Ryan had barely gotten through the door before Horatio attacked him; they didn’t even make it back to the bedroom. Horatio pushed Ryan to his knees in the hallway. Ryan obediently took Horatio’s length in his mouth and began sucking, moaning, and licking; smiling to himself as Horatio became unhinged. They finally made it to the bedroom after Horatio returned the favor. This time, Ryan slept over, but left before the sun was up.

They fell into a regular pattern. Whenever Horatio wanted to see Ryan, he was simply state a time, usually between ten pm and midnight. The MO was the same. Ryan would come, they would screw each other’s brains out, then Ryan would leave. Sometimes he would sleep over for few hours, but would always be gone by sunrise.

Horatio thought he had a good thing. During the day he got to work with this incredibly sexy young man, and if he wore or did something particularly sexy that day then he could tell him that night by pounding his sweet ass without mercy and listening to Ryan scream out his name.

Ryan on the other hand realized that he had made a mistake. He craved the sessions just as much as Horatio did but instead of leaving feeling satisfied he left feeling more empty than ever. He didn’t think he could continue this but what did Horatio think? They hardly talked, unless you count all the moaning, groaning, shouting, and profanity they used, which Ryan did not. He wanted something more, but he didn’t know how Horatio felt about it. He decided to ask him.

“Horatio, what are we doing?” Ryan asked him.

“How do you mean, Ryan?” Horatio asked, although he was perfectly aware of Ryan’s meaning.

“You know what I mean, H. Is this all we’re ever going to do is hook up?”

“Ryan, we are two adults that are enjoying each other’s company. I don’t think we need to complicate things further, do you?”

“So having something more would ‘complicate’ things?” Ryan asked.

“Ryan, the reason my relationships fail is because of my job. I do not have enough time to devote to a proper relationship, and a relationship on the job is never a good idea. Do you have any more questions?”

“Nope, I think you’ve cleared all of them up for me. Good night.” Ryan left. He waited until he got home to let the tears fall. He wanted to stay in bed all the next day and just look at the wall but he didn’t want to give Horatio the satisfaction. He called Josh, his friend that was supposed to meet him at the bar that night for advice.

“Josh, I need your advice.”

“What’s his name?”

“What makes you think it’s about a guy?”

“Because that’s the only reason you ever ask for advice on Ryan. Is this about the one that you hooked up with that night at Nickel’s?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew it! You said you work with him don’t you?”

“Yep. He’s my boss.”

“Oh dear, Ryan. This is a one hundred percent chance that this will affect you work in a negative way. If he weren’t your boss I would tell you to end it.”

“Why can’t I just end it anyway?”

“Because he’s your boss, Ryan and he might hold it against you. He might stick you on night shift or if there’s a promotion-”

“Stop right there. Horatio…” Ryan trailed off and cursed himself for mentioning Horatio’s name.

“Horatio eh? Odd choice for a name. Like the writer?”

“I guess. But please, Josh don’t tell anyone. Seriously.”

“Ryan, who would I tell? Your secret is safe with me. Did you ask him if he wanted to take things further?”

“Yeah, and he said he didn’t want to complicate things.”

“Complicate things? Interesting. That means he wants a commitment with none of the hassles of a committed relationship. This man is greedy, trying to have his cake and eat it too.”

“What?”

“Ryan, you are so slow. It means that he expects you to be on call for him twenty four seven, and not to be seeing anyone else.”

“He never said that.”

“You don’t believe me? Next time he asks you over for a midnight booty call tell him no.”

“No?”

“Yeah, tell him you have plans, but don’t be specific. Watch his reaction. Then I’ll show up somewhere and we’ll talk. It’ll drive him crazy.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

“Alright I’ll try it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan got his chance two days later as Horatio walked by him and said quietly ‘eleven o’clock’ and kept walking.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Horatio stopped and turned. “Excuse me?”

 

“I said I can’t. Maybe some other time.”

 

“Some other time?” Horatio titled his head to one side and studied Ryan quizzically, as if he couldn’t comprehend what Ryan was saying.

 

“Yes, some other time.”

 

“I see. Good day, Mr. Wolfe.” Horatio walked off, rather stiffly according to Ryan’s observations.

 

Ryan stepped outside and immediately called Josh. “So did you do it?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“And? How did he take it?”

 

“Just like you said, Josh. He was pissed.”

 

“Interesting. So now you have to come over tonight.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just in case he drives by your house to see if you’re there.”

 

“I see. What time?”

 

“What time did he tell you to come over there?”

 

“Eleven.”

 

“Then come at ten.”

 

“OK. Ten? Sounds good.”

 

“Mr. Wolfe.”

 

“Yikes!” Ryan exclaimed as he jumped and dropped the phone. He turned to see

 

Horatio, his boss and sometimes lover standing there. “Oh, sorry H. Didn’t see you standing there. What’s up?”

 

“There’s been a shooting at Dade University. You’re riding with me, and the others will meet us there.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Ryan got back on the phone. “Hey, I gotta go. See you later.”

 

“Is that him?” Josh asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, this will be interesting. See you tonight!”

 

“Later.” Ryan hung up the phone.

 Horatio studied Ryan as he talked in code and hung up the phone. Was Ryan talking about him on the phone? Who was he talking to? Horatio had walked up on the part where he heard Ryan confirming that he would meet someone tonight at ten o’clock. He felt himself tensing in anger, a little. Was he jealous? He had asked Ryan to see him tonight and Ryan had turned him down, which was much unexpected and threw him off guard. He hoped he had not shown his surprise. He remembered the surge of emotion that ran through him when Ryan said he had ‘plans’. What kind of plans? Was he meeting another man? He’d better not be.

 “Mr. Wolfe, please try to keep personal calls at work to emergencies only,” Horatio said stiffly in the Hummer on the ride over to the university.

 

Ryan studied his boss through narrowed eyes. It was rare, almost unheard of for Horatio to chide them on simple violations of policy. Was he jealous?

 

“Sure thing H,” Ryan said nonchalantly.

 Horatio narrowed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel, unseen by Ryan. Did Ryan just brush him off?

Fortunately, no one was killed during the shootout. The worst casualty was a college sophomore who was shot in the shoulder. As Ryan searched for casings in the quad, he heard someone call his name.

 “Ryan?”

 “Josh?” Ryan turned around. “What are you doing here?”

 “I heard your boss telling you there was a shootout at Dade U, and decided to stop by,” he answered.

 

 “Josh you shouldn’t be here,” Ryan said uncertainly.

 

 “Don’t worry I won’t stay long. So which one is he? Let me guess, the Redhead that is glaring at me over there.”

 

Ryan turned to follow Josh’s line of sight. “Yeah, that’s him. Now get out of here before he…oh shit, here he comes.” Ryan said as Horatio headed over to the pair.

 

 “Mr. Wolfe,” Horatio addressed his CSI and removed his sunglasses. “Who is this? A witness?”

 

 “No, he’s a friend of-”

 

“If he’s not a witness then he has no reason to be at this crime scene,” Horatio cut him off with a sharp edge to his voice. Horatio turned to Josh. “Mr. Wolfe is working right now. If you need to speak with him then you must wait until he gets off.”

 

 “Oh sure, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. I was on campus for a guest lecture today and I saw Ryan over here, and just though I’d say hello. I apologize.”

 

Horatio walked off, with Ryan staring after him in disbelief, his mouth agape.

 

“Told you,” Josh whispered as he strode off.

 

Ryan couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. He had never known Horatio to be so rude to a complete stranger before, especially one who wasn’t a suspect. He was actually jealous.

 

Ryan could hardly pay attention as he listened to Horatio berate him for his actions.

 

“Yes H, I’m sorry; it won’t happen again. Like Josh said, it was just coincidence…”

 

Although Horatio was slightly sickened by his actions he was in no way apologetic. He had just finished speaking to the head of the campus police when Eric had come up to him and asked who that guy was that Ryan was talking to. At first Horatio thought it might be a witness, but then he saw how the guy had leaned in and touched his Ryan. His blood boiled at the sight. He walked over and intervened and got a good look at his competition. Tall, around six one with dark hair and olive skin with nice brown eyes. Horatio felt like breaking his face. He couldn’t stop himself from snapping at Ryan, now he felt bad about that. He called Ryan into his office.

 

“Mr. Wolfe, I would like to apologize for my tone earlier.”

 

“Oh, no problem H; that was my fault.”

 

“No, it was mine but anyway, have a good evening and I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Uh, actually H I wanted to know if I could have tomorrow off.”

 

Horatio stomach tightened and his pulse raced. “Why?”

 

“Personal reasons,” Ryan replied just as Josh had told him to. “But if you need me then never mind…”

 

“No, Mr. Wolfe, its fine. I don’t think you have ever taken a personal day. I will see you Saturday.”

 

“Sure. Bye H,” Ryan said as he called over his shoulder.

 

Horatio focused on his breathing, to stop himself from trembling with anger. First Ryan refused his invitation, and then he catches him on the phone with some guy. Then some guy shows up at the crime scene where they were and now he’s requesting days off. Was Ryan cheating on him? No, that couldn’t be possible because they weren’t in a relationship, he reminded himself. But even so he hadn’t expected Ryan to be seeing someone else. They were going to have a talk, so that Horatio could lay out the rules.

 

That night at Josh’s, they ended up drinking and Ryan filled him in on the whole story about Horatio.

 

“So you really like him, huh?”

 

“Yes, I do. But I shouldn’t have started sleeping with him. I’ve messed things up.”

 

“Well he obviously feels something for you or he wouldn’t be acting so jealous.”

 

Ryan shrugged. “Maybe, but I can’t go on like this.”

 

The next day Ryan stayed home and thought on his situation. He was really into Horatio but if all he was going to be was a booty call to him then he would have to move on. He vowed to tell him the next time they talked.

 

Saturday morning, Ryan strode into Horatio’s office with a determined look on his face.

 

“Horatio we need to talk.”

 

Horatio studied Ryan carefully. He got a bad feeling, since nothing good ever came from those words but he wanted to talk to Ryan too, so he didn’t object. “Alright, ten o’clock tonight.”

 

“Fine, but we’re going to talk,” Ryan stipulated.


	4. Chapter 4

The only ‘talking’ they did that night was Horatio making Ryan scream out that his ass belonged to him and made him swear that he wasn’t fucking anyone else while Horatiopounded him from behind. Ryan slept over that night, not leaving until late the next morning. He was angry with himself as he left, he had gotten nothing accomplished but Horatio had caught him off guard, looking extra sexy that night and overriding all his objections when he sank to his knees and took Ryan in his mouth as soon as he closed the front door, followed by a night of not one, or even two, but three steamy lovemaking sessions. Ryan knew that Josh was on Horatio’s mind, especially when he asserted that Ryan belonged to him, and that he’d better not find out that he’d been giving his ass to anyone else, especially that  ‘pretty boy who had his hands on you the other day’. Horatio’s possessiveness made Ryan go weak in the knees and he swore to Horatio,truthfully, that he had never even thought about giving his ass up to anyone else. He called Josh as soon as he got home.

 

“Did you tell him?” Josh asked.

 

“Uh, well-”

 

“I’ll take that as a no then,” Josh said.

 

“Well, as soon as I got in the door he…” Ryan trailed off, always a little shy about discussing his sex life.

 

“Say no more. It was all about dominance and staking his claim over you. I’ll bet he brought me up during sex, did he not? Did he say something like he’d better not find out you were fucking me’?”

 

“How did you know that?” Ryan asked in disbelief.

 

“Been there done that,” Josh answered him. “He’s one of those alpha male types. Look Ryan, maybe you should break if off with him. I don’t want you to get hurt. This is clearly a one sided thing.”

 

“Yeah, I know. You’re right.”

 

“It’s going to be hard, but you can do it.”

 

It was harder than Ryan realized. Every time they had sex, Ryan fell deeper and deeper.

 

He felt depressed. The only time his mood lifted was for that two or three hour window when he and Horatio were together, then he sank even deeper. Even Horatio noticed.

 

“Is something wrong?” Horatio asked Ryan as he dressed after one particularly steamy session.

 

“No.” Ryan answered quickly.

 

“Are you-”

 

“No, what I mean is nothing that you can help me with.” Ryan snapped.

 

“Ryan-”

 

“Good night, Horatio.”

 

Ryan left and drove straight to Josh’s, luckily Josh was alone that night or there might have been a problem when someone showed up at his door at three am in tears.

 

Ryan soaked Josh’s pillow with tears that night, and didn’t bother to call into work the next day. After the sixth message from Horatio, Josh finally answered the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Who is this?” Horatio demanded.

 

“I’m a friend of Ryan’s,” Josh answered. “And he is not available right now. What do you want?”

 

“I would like to speak to him now,” Horatio demanded. “Put him on the phone.”

 

“I will see if he’s up to speaking with you,” Josh countered, tempted to hang up the phone. He turned and saw Ryan standing there, Ryan reached for the phone.

 

“Horatio?”

 

“Where are you?” Horatio demanded.

 

“I’m not feeling well.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question, Mr. Wolfe.”

 

“That’s not important. I’m not coming in today, I’m taking a sick day.”

 

“Why didn’t you call before then? And who is that that answered your phone? And again where are you?” Horatio asked again.

 

“One question at a time. First question is because slept late because I’m sick, second question is a friend who’s concerned that I’m overworked and underappreciated and

lastly, but most importantly none of your business.  See you tomorrow, Horatio.” Ryan said as he clicked the phone off and turned it off.

 

“Good for you!” Josh praised him.

 “Then why do I feel terrible?” Ryan said as he burst into tears again.

 Horatio saw red as he hung up the phone after calling back twice after Ryan hung up on him. How dare he. How dare he hang up the phone on him! Did he know who he was

dealing with? And what about that little punk who answered the phone? Horatio’s first instincts was to track down Ryan’s location and talk to him personally but he knew that

it wasn’t a good idea, considering how angry he was. He might end up doing something he would come to regret later, like breaking this guy Josh’s nose for interfering with

him and Ryan. As he paced and paced, his rage subsided somewhat. But he was anxious to speak with Ryan to find out what the hell was going on. His gut told him things were about to get ugly.

 

When Ryan went back to sleep Josh took his phone and left the house. He called Horatio and told him to meet him at a park, a public place in case Horatio decided to do

something crazy. Hopefully they could talk and come up with a peaceful solution. But Horatio was in no mood to talk to Josh.

 

“Where is Ryan?” he demanded to Josh.

 

“Ryan is at my place resting,” Josh answered. Horatio narrowed his eye and fixed him in a glare. Josh was unmoved.

 

“I want to talk with him right now.”

 

“That’s not going to happen. He told you he was sick.”

 

“I wasn’t asking you,” Horatio warned.

 

“Good, because you’re not going to see him today. He’s stressed out, and tired of being used.”

 

Horatio delivered Josh such a severe look that Josh was slightly disturbed, but determined to make his point.

 

“What did you just say?” Horatio asked him.

 

“You heard me. Ryan isn’t your booty call. Stop using him for your personal pleasure.”

 

“Ryan isn’t my…”Horatio trailed off, finding that he couldn’t finish. “What happens between us is none of your business. If we choose to see each other outside of work that is between us, so stay out of it,” Horatio warned in a defensive tone.

 

“Ryan is my friend and what happens with him is my business. And let me guess what happens when you two ‘see’ each other. He comes over in the middle of the night, you

fuck and then he leaves? And no he didn’t tell me that, but I know how men like you operate. You expect absolute fidelity but you’re free to play the field if you want. You

think if Ryan as a piece of property; I could tell by the way you were looking at me when I saw him on campus that time. Well let me tell you something, Ryan is not  some

random piece of ass that you can call up when your dick get’s to twitching. There are plenty of people you can go to for that, and they might even do you for free since you’re a cop.”

 

Horatio clenched his fist and stepped closer. “Watch it. You know nothing about me. I would never pay for…” Horatio stopped again, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed.

 

Horatio made ready to leave. “Tell Ryan I expect to see him back at work tomorrow and as for you,” Horatio stepped closer so that he was face to face with his rival. “May I

suggest that we never cross paths again.”

 

“Fine by me,” Josh said as Horatio walked off.

 

When Josh returned to his house Ryan was still asleep. Later, Ryan woke up and went home. Josh did not tell him of his conversation with Horatio.

 

Ryan crawled back to bed. He didn’t know how long he was asleep when he heard banging on the door.

 

“Horatio?” Ryan said groggily as he let his red headed boss in. “What are you doing here?”

 

“To speak to you Ryan,” Horatio snapped. “I wasn’t able to do that today thanks to your boyfriend,” Horatio spat the last words.

 

“Josh is not my boyfriend,” Ryan answered.

 

“He’d better not be,” Horatio warned, trying to stay his temper but having no luck.

 

“What is your problem?” Ryan demanded.

 

“What is my problem? Ryan I don’t appreciate you putting my business out in the street!” Horatio said sharply.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Ryan asked, clearly clueless.

 

“Oh, so you don’t know. You little ‘friend’ came to see me today and told me to leave you alone,” Horatio spat. “Apparently you have had many conversations with him about me. Why are you discussing me without my knowledge, especially on such an intimateissue? I work very hard to keep my private life private. I do not want my business in the-”

   

“You? You think this is about you?” Ryan demanded. “You would think that, wouldn’t you? It’s always been about you. You started this whole thing between us, you set the

 terms, you decide when we meet…you, you , YOU! Well I’ve got news for you Horatio, this isn’t all about you anymore!”

  

“And just what is that supposed to mean Ryan?” Horatio asked.

 

“Well let me spell it out for you. It’s over. I am no longer your booty call, next time you want to fuck, go back to Nickel’s and pick up someone else.”

 

Horatio clenched his fists and took a step forward, Ryan took a step back.  “So you’re breaking up-”

 

“Oh no Horatio, it’s not a breakup. A breakup would imply that we were in a relationship, which we are not. Don’t want to ‘complicate’ things, remember? So now we just go our separate ways and pretend this never happened. Should be easy enough for you,” Ryan finished his last statement with a bitter sneer.

 “And what is that supposed to mean?” Horatio demanded.

 

“Don’t worry about it; it’s not important, since it concerns me and not you after all.”

 

“Why do you keep saying that Ryan? Do you think that I don’t care about you? Is that what you think?”

 

“Frankly I don’t know what you think Horatio and to be honest, I don’t want to know. I want you to leave Horatio. Now.”

 

“Ryan can we just talk-“

 

“I said leave Horatio.” For a moment, just a moment, Ryan though he saw a flash of hurt and desperation in Horatio’s eyes but he couldn’t be sure as Horatio turned and walked out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Horatio managed to make it home before his emotional breakdown. He made it to his room, stripped off his clothes, and jumped in the shower before the tears started flowing. It was the only place he felt safe enough to let his emotions out, where no one would know. He couldn’t believe how bad he had screwed things up with Ryan. He had gone over there to talk with him, to explain his feelings but had ended up making a complete ass of himself.  Now Horatio feared that he had lost his Ryan forever, but how could he have told him? He couldn’t tell him why he really couldn’t be with Ryan, it sounded so stupid and weak. He couldn’t tell him that he was too old for Ryan, and he was afraid that Ryan would tire of him and run off with a younger man, leaving him with a broken heart.  He couldn’t tell him that he was afraid of falling so hard for him that he could never find himself again.  He couldn’t tell him that, but he didn’t feel like he could go on without him.

 

The next week passed by in a fog for both Horatio and Ryan, they snuck peeks at each other, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking, and each having no luck.  

 

Ryan decided that as long and he and Horatio worked at the same place then nothing would ever be the same again. He would never be able to heal as long as he had to see Horatio at work every day. It was then that he started looking for another job. He found one relatively quickly, Erica Sykes, a local field reporter that he went to college with was looking for a crime expert on her show. She talked to her producer and the job basically fell into his lap. They offered him a signing bonus, and a ten percent increase in what the department was paying him. The only thing he had to do was resign from the department. He didn’t think it would be so hard; he hadn’t been happy in months. So why were his hands shaking when he handed Horatio the letter?

 

“What’s this?” Horatio asked while taking the letter and opening it.

 

“My resignation.”

 

It took all of Horatio’s careful coordination not to drop the letter. Had he heard right?  Was his Ryan actually leaving him? No, not that couldn’t be what he heard. But it was;  he confirmed that when he opened the letter and read it.

 

“Why?” Horatio asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Horatio, you know why. What happened between us has irreparably damaged our working relationship. I no longer look forward to coming to work. In fact, I freaking dread it. I can’t work here anymore.”

 

“Look Ryan, I’m so sorry. It’s all my-”

 

“No it isn’t H. We are both adults. You wanted to keep it casual and I couldn’t handle it, so I responded by behaving childishly. For that, I must apologize. Now  I’ll just go-”

 

Horatio was out of his seat and at the door in a flash. “Ryan, please think this over. This department needs you.”

 

“No it doesn’t, H. This department needs a good CSI, and you can find another-”

 

“Ryan, _I_ need you.”

 

Ryan was shocked into silence. In that moment he knew that Horatio wasn’t just fast talking to get him to stay; he knew Horatio meant it.

 

“Horatio?” Ryan asked.

 

“Look Ryan, let’s talk about this over dinner. Tonight at eight at my place. Just dinner,

 

nothing else. Please.”

 

Ryan sighed. “OK. I’ll see you then.”

 

Ryan arrived at eight fifteen that night wearing a nice rust colored shirt and jacket that  Horatio had never seen. Did he have a new outfit for the occasion. No, no, Horatio was just being full of himself, although he was wearing a brand new one hundred dollar designer shirt that matched his eyes.

 

They had an enjoyable dinner with a nice wine and even dessert. Then they had their discussion.

 

“Ryan, I want you to know that I meant what I said about you leaving. I really want you to stay, and I do need you. Please don’t quit.” Horatio was sincere and his eyes were

 pleading, but Ryan’s mind was made up.

 

“Horatio, there are plenty of talented people in the lab that can fill my position. You don’t need me. The team will be fine.”

 

“Ryan, I need  you. I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. The truth is…” Horatio took a deep breath and prepared to lay all of his cards out on the table. “…I love you Ryan.”

 

Ryan looked at Horatio for a long moment. He couldn’t believe it. The man whom he had fallen in love with was confessing his love to him. Ryan felt his resolve caving.

 

“Look Ryan, when you first started here I told myself I wasn’t going to pursue you for two reasons; one was because something like this might happen.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Our working relationship being ruined.”

 

“Good point. What was the other reason?” Ryan strained to hear Horatio mumble something. “What was that?”

 

“I said I was afraid Ryan.”

 

So Ryan had heard him right. “Afraid of what Horatio?”

 

“Afraid of losing you. I know that sounds silly and cliché but its true, Ryan. I’m a lot older than you-”

 

“What does age have to do with it?” Ryan asked. “I don’t care how old you are Horatio. Why would that matter? I always felt like you were way out of my league.”

 

Horatio was silent for a long moment. “I see. So these insecurities have kept us apart. I was always scared you would get tired of me and run off with another man. Well, no more Ryan. Your friend was right. I didn’t deserve you for the way I was treating you at the time, but I never  thought of you as just a piece of ass Ryan. I’m  sorry for my part in this, but if you give me another chance I will make it up to you.”

 

Ryan stood up and walked around to where Horatio was. “Look H, I’m sorry too, for getting other people involved. I just didn’t know what to do. I mean, I was in love with you and I though you just wanted me for sex-”

 

“That wasn’t true Ryan. I wanted to be close to you but I was also trying to protect myself at the same time. It will never happen again. And your friend Josh really did help

 me realize what I was doing to you. Now come, let’s go get some sleep. I haven’t slept well since we had our fight.”

 

Ryan sighed. “Me either.”

 

That night, as they lay in bed they talked.  “Look H, I’m glad we made up but I still think it’s time I left CSI.”

 

Horatio was silent for a long moment. “Well I really don’t want to lose you but you have my full support. As long as we are together and I get to hold you in my arms I can live with it.”

 

Ryan snuggled closer to his boyfriend. “Good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
